Unavoidable
by Jettara1
Summary: Everyone turns to Hiccup for advice about dragons especially when they get into mischief but what happens when Hiccup comes down sick? If there's one thing Stoick instilled in his only child is to not show weakness. Can Hiccup still help tame the dragons or he push himself to the breaking point trying to prove he's not the weak little runt his people once thought he was? fluff/cute


Unavoidable

Even with the addition of dragons to Berk there were some things that never changed, namely the location of the island and the bitter winter weather. Unfortunately that also meant Hiccup's yearly cold. Well that wasn't really true, the boy had been lucky enough to avoid it the first winter after the dragons came and he simply attributed it to riding Toothless and the warmth the dragon gave him when they rode together or how he would keep their bedroom toasty at night. Since befriending Toothless Hiccup didn't worry so much about the cold but this year was different and he wasn't sure why. It didn't feel any colder than usual and Hiccup stayed close to his dragon but it didn't matter.

It started with a headache while leading the other teens and their dragons through basic flight club drills. He had managed to keep his composure while explaining what he had planned for that day but once the other kids took to the air he hung back long enough to rub his forehead and sigh. It was a pounding at the back of his head that just seemed to increase with every passing hour. Toothless rubbed up against him, offering comfort and giving him sorrowful eyes, as if knowing his rider wasn't feeling well.

"I'm okay, bud," Hiccup assured with a tiny smile. Then, grabbing the leather saddle on the ebony dragon's back, he hauled himself up and connected his tether then snapped his prosthetic foot to Toothless's fin tail controller and patted his friend. "Okay, let's fly."

It was supposed to be a routine training, maybe a little racing and free style flying but the usually loop-to-loops and flips made Hiccup's stomach churn and for once he had to make Toothless land early for fear of throwing up. Yep, Hiccup was definitely coming down with something but regardless of that he kept a straight face and acted as if nothing was wrong even going so far as telling everyone that he needed to make adjustments to Toothless's harness. If there was one thing his father instilled in him was never to show weakness regardless if it was to friend or foe. So he sucked it up and took Toothless to the forge to "tweak" the harness. The night he retired early and slept in Toothless's nest in hopes that his best friend's warmth to would help ease the pain in his head and fight off what he knew was going to be a nasty cold or worse the flu.

Stoick chalked it up to Hiccup over working himself and needing extra sleep. He didn't worry about Hiccup coming down sick. The boy was far stronger than he had been years previous. The youth was finally proving to be a real Viking.

The next day the headache was back with avenges and with it came the first sniffles. Hiccup moaned and buried his head against Toothless's side not wanting to get up or go to work. But it was his day at the forge and he had promised Gobber he wouldn't be late so reluctantly he forced himself to get up and make the trek across town. At least the forge was always nice and warm. Unfortunately the day seemed to drag on and with it Hiccup's headache and sniffles. He didn't even notice the rod he was supposed to be straightening was now flat and bent far worse than ever before.

Gobber wrapped his hand around the boy's slim shoulder. "You're mind's not on your work, lad. Perhaps you've been working yourself too hard, running the academy and all. Maybe you should go back home and rest," the blacksmith advised in a fatherly tone.

"I'm fine," Hiccup objected until he saw what he had done to the rod. Sighing, he threw it into the bucket of melted snow next to him. Well so much for that for. "Maybe you're right. A break would be good."

"Are you coming down sick?"

Hiccup shook his head and wiped his nose with the edge of his sleeve. "It's nothing, just the heat. I'll be fine."

Gobber raised one brushy blonde brow. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Taking off his apron Hiccup declined the offer. "No, Toothless will be with me. I'll just take a nap and be bright eyed and bushy tailed in no time."

Of course since Hiccup was the resident "dragon trainer" getting home was much easier said than done. Whenever there was trouble the villagers rushed to him when honestly any of the dragon riders could have helped them. Terrible Terrors were raiding the wheat storage, a Nadder with a broken wing or the possible sighting of Alvin the Treacherous with a flock of wild dragons heading toward Berk when it was just a migrating pack heading south to warmer weather. They were all such little things that got the towns folk into a near panic and rushing to Hiccup for help. So rather get home and to the comfort of his own bed Hiccup was on Toothless and trying to help everyone. Sometimes there was a downside to being the Dragon Conqueror slash trainer. He spent the better part of the afternoon doing everything he could to help his people and by the time he was done he felt drained, dizzy and ready to once again retire early.

Stoick did not like when his child went straight to bed rather than attend dinner with the rest of the tribe and a nagging worry began to twist his belly.

The third day of the cold was when Hiccup knew for a fact he was sick. He woke up with a dry cold, sore throat and splitting headache far worse than before. Thankfully his father had meetings to attend so he was given the good grace to sleep in or at least tried. Astrid was the one to wake him up this time.

"Hey, Flight Club today," she said, kicking his hip as he leaned against Toothless's nice warm side. "Remember? We're supposed to try that new flight formation."

"Go 'way," Hiccup murmured, burying his face into Toothless's side and avoiding the girl.

She tried to get him up and going but he refused until she brought in Snotlout who called him lazy and then dragged him to his feet and all the way to the academy. Hiccup was not happy in the least and neither was Toothless but they let it slide, after all the club needed them and Hiccup could never show weakness.

"Hey, you want to come to my place tonight?" Snotlout asked after training, catching Hiccup completely by surprise.

The younger boy stared at his cousin in a mix of surprise and shock. He blinked a few times as he processed the words. "Wait, you want _me_ to go to _your_ place?" he asked, having to be sure he heard correctly.

Snotlout shrugged as if it was no big deal but to Hiccup it was a very big deal. Yes they were cousins and had been to each other's places many, many times but Snotlout's parents always looked down at Hiccup because he was so small, "the runt of the village" and while Hiccup had finally gained the acceptance of their people he was still looked down upon by his aunt and uncle and Hiccup was sure very little will ever change that.

"Of course," Snotlout continued, not seeing Hiccup's inner turmoil. "Your dad won't be back until late tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Why not spend the night with us instead of being cooped up in that big house all alone? Hell, Hookfang won't mind sharing the barn with Toothless."

It was tempting. Hiccup hated being alone and would usually spend those lonely nights when his father was gone at Gobber's or curled next to Toothless but it would be nice to have someone his own age to hang out with…even if it was Snotlout. "Yeah," he finally agreed, giving the other boy a small smile.

It was actually a good thing he did go to his cousin's although it seemed like a huge mistake when he first got there. His aunt loaded his plate with food, complaining as usual about how tiny Hiccup was compared to her Snotlout. His uncle Spitelout, as always, kept a watchful eye on him. It always freaked Hiccup out the way the two adults watched him, as if afraid he would do something and mix that with his unwell state…Hiccup was ready to run home and hide under his bed. Maybe it was because of his small size compared to Snotlout or perhaps due to the rivalry between Hiccup and Snotlout. It was well known that Hiccup was to be the next leader of Berk but if something were to happen to him then Snotlout would become the chieftain. There were days he was sure his uncle and aunt were planning to do away with him and this was one of those days.

Hiccup had hoped that by eating such a hearty meal some of the pain in his head would go away but if anything he felt worse and had to excuse himself. He would not spend the night at his cousin's house. He bid everyone goodnight and fetched Toothless then started on his way home when a coughing fit hit him and he had to hide behind the barn to throw up the contents of his stomach. He vomited until there was nothing left but a clear liquid and he felt someone hitting his back.

"Okay, okay, stop, I'm fine," he objected as he pushed his cousin off him, surprised that Snotlout had come out to help him.

"Yeah…I don't think so," Snotlout said as he wrapped an arm under Hiccup's and half carried, half dragged the younger boy back to his house.

"No, my place. I'll be fine."

"You're Dad's not there," Snotlout reasoned as they neared his front door.

Hiccup threw his slight weight back, causing his cousin to topple backwards. The smaller of the two rolled with it and managed to get to his feet before the older boy. He hurried to Toothless, feeling dizzy and unsettled but still managed to get himself onto the dragon's saddle. "I appreciate the concern, Snotlout, I really do but I think your mom's yak butter might have gone bad. I'll see you in the morning." And with that rider and dragon was gone.

Snotlout watched them leave with wide eyes and growing concern. He looked to his hand where he had been able to touch Hiccup's bare skin for a split second or two. Hiccup wasn't fine, he was burning up with a fever. He had to tell Stoick or at least his father. Perhaps Spitelout could help Hiccup.

. . .

The following four days were probably the best and worst of Hiccup's young life. The worst of course was when his uncle barged into his house with Snotlout in tow and found Hiccup curled next to the hearth in his room with Toothless protectively around him. Hiccup had been anxious and excited when he first heard the heavy boots thumping up the steps thinking that his father had managed to get home early and while he didn't want to be coddled he did feel better at the thought of his father being home with him. When he saw his uncle all hope was dashed.

Spitelout looked Hiccup in the eye and studied him closely before glancing at Toothless. Then, when he was sure the beast wouldn't attack him, he placed the back of his hand against Hiccup's head, waited a heartbeat or two, then grabbed the small boy by under his arms and carried him to the small wooden bed as if he were nothing but a babe.

"Snotlout, go fetch some snow and towels. We need to break his fever. Have your mother make him some broth while you're at it. Go, boy, I'll not have your cousin getting any worse than he is," Spitelout ordered in the same commanding voice Stoick often used.

All that night Hiccup was fussed over and taken care of by people who once treated him as if he was the lowliest of the low. Every time he insisted he could take care of himself he was told to hush and rest. It was weird but comforting and for once Hiccup let his cousin's family care for him although he still felt much better when Stoick came home and took over. It was almost as good as having his mother back.

But one problem remained. Sick or not Hiccup was still the dragon trainer and everyone came to him for help. The first few times Hiccup had laughed it off and redirected everyone to Fishlegs who was the only other person who knew as much about dragons as he did but after the fourth or fifth person Hiccup felt drained and had to sleep. What should have been seen as a routine illness that afflicted many people sent the entire village into a panic.

"Off with you," Stoick had grumbled when he opened the house door to see half the village there with one question or another for Hiccup. "The boy is exhausted. Let him rest. It's just a flu bug that needs to run its course. He's not dying for Thor's sake!" He glanced to Snotlout and the other dragon riders. "Go help these people while I look after Hiccup. I can't believe this nonsense."

Closing his door he looked to Spitelout and Gobber who were seated on either side of Hiccup's bed which had been moved to the main floor until the illness passed. "It is just a cold?"

"Of course, Stoick," Gobber said with a wave of his hook. "He gets them every year. It's no different than in previous years. It's just people are taking more of a notice now. He'll be fine in a day or two."

Stoick nodded and glanced to his brother. "Thank you for taking care of him. He can be so stubborn at times. Always having to prove himself."

"Takes after a certain Viking I know," Gobber teased as he stood. "You can tell he's yours, although I think he's far more stubborn."

Spitelout placed a hand on Hiccup's sweaty brow. "Aye, he's a stubborn one but he's also a good lad. If Snotlout hadn't gone after him he'd be a lot worse off and still pretending he's fine."

"Thank your lad for me," Stoick said as he took Gobber's chair.

Spitelout gave a nod and then trudged out of the house with Gobber to get back to their respective jobs while Stoick went about puttering around the house, doing the odd jobs that were normally Hiccup's. He tidied the house, did dishes, read old treaties that needed updating – he would have to contact the other chiefs regarding some – and even sat back with the Book of Dragons and read over Hiccup's lastest entries.

"Mom…" Hiccup moaned some time later, catching Stoick off guard.

The large Viking hesitated on the other side of the room. It had been a very long time since Hiccup called out for his mother but sadly Valhallarama had been gone years and there was no sign of her ever returning. Stoick presumed she had died on her quest but never wanted to say as much to his son. There were just something children needed to keep hope for and the return of Valhallrama was one Hiccup held dear.

When the boy called out for his mother once more Stoick couldn't take it. Hiccup's voice was so soft, so heartbreakingly needy that Stoick had to do something. So he did something he had not done since Hiccup was very little, he crawled into the far too small bed and allowed the young Viking to lay on him, using his large frame as cushioning. The boy's eyes snapped out in surprise and simply stared up at Stoick questioningly. Stoick never _ever_ slept with him.

"Shh…boy. Go to sleep."

For a moment Hiccup just stared at him before closing his eyes and snuggling into his father. Toothless also looked surprise but when he saw Hiccup snuggling to Stoick he shifted closer and thumped his massive head onto the chieftain's belly.

"Oof! Toothless, you're not a lap dragon!" Stoick grumbled but couldn't help but smile as Hiccup reached over to pet his dragon. "Oh very well. Since I'm stuck like this how about a story?"

That got a happy purr from Toothless and an eager nod from Hiccup. For the first time in many long years Stoick held his boy and told him stories of the great warrior his mother was. It would be a long couple of days but it would also be quite enjoyable and Hiccup came out of it with a happy smile and enough energy to go after another Red Death – not literally thank Thor. There would always be people asking Hiccup for advice or help with dealing with unruly dragons, they were still new members of Berk civilization but the people of Berk soon learned there would be times when Hiccup wouldn't be able to help them, after all even the mightiest of Vikings could fall ill to a cold or the flu. It didn't make one weak it just made them human, after all it was one of those things that were completely unavoidable.

The End


End file.
